Dopamina
by TheChatNoirsMeow
Summary: Él creía que era una chica tonta y sin ningún encanto femenino, el tipo de mujer del que ningún hombre se detendría a mitad de la calle para observarla con descaro, sin embargo, había algo en Marinette que lo irritaba más que a nada, y era su terquedad, la misma que lo había colocado en esa situación...
1. Prólogo

**Aclaraciones:** MLB ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra de Thomas Astruc.

Esta historia es un AU (Universo Alterno).

 ** _Advertencia:_** Lenguaje vulgar y algo de Ooc(?)

 ** _Summary:_** Él creía que era una chica tonta y sin ningún encanto femenino, el tipo de mujer del que ningún hombre se detendría a mitad de la calle para observarla con descaro, sin embargo, había algo en Marinette que lo irritaba más que a nada, y era su terquedad, la misma que lo había colocado en esa situación...

.

.

 ** _Dopamina_**

.

 _By: TheChatNoirsMeow_

 _._

 _._

 ** _Prólogo_**

 _._

 _._

Adrien pateó el rostro del tipo que se encontraba tendido en el suelo, quien lo veía con súplica.

— Ahora ya no eres tan valiente, ¿no es así? —Volteó a ver a los dos chicos que estaban en la misma - _o peor_ \- situación. Dirigió su vista nuevamente al tipo que tenía bajo la bota. — Eres tan cobarde que no puedes enfrentarme sin ayuda de tus amigos. —Sonrió con altanería y le propinó otro golpe.

El adolescente escupió sangre y levantó la mirada, topándose con unos ojos verdes, fríos y sin expresión.

— N-No serías nadie sin la influencia de tu padre, A-Agreste. —Gruñó, mientras se encogía de dolor.

— Sabes que podría lastimarte sin ayuda de mi **_otets_** **.** —El rubio tomó al joven del cabello e hizo que lo mirara más de cerca. — Te daré una última advertencia, no vuelvas por aquí o te buscaré y esta vez no tendré compasión por una sucia rata callejera como tú. —Le presionó la cara contra el frío concreto y este dio un quejido, asintiendo varias veces.

Adrien se dio media vuelta y antes de retirarse lanzó un último comentario.

— _París es mía, no lo olvides._ —Y se marchó a paso elegante del callejón.

.

La escuela estaba a pocas calles de distancia, la pelea anterior sólo lo retrasó más, debió haber evitado a esos idiotas.

Uno de ellos era el sujeto al que le había ganado en la última competencia ilegal de motocicleta, no creyó que quisiera vengarse por eso, o tal vez era porque salió con su novia. _Sí, probablemente fue por lo segundo._

Llegó a la entrada de Françoise Dupont y reconoció un rostro bastante familiar que lo observaba con fastidio, ya se podía imaginar el interrogatorio al que tendría que someterse. Suspiró.

.

.

.

Una morena espiaba desde los casilleros a un grupo de chicos que reían por alguna tontería sin sentido, pero ella estaba atenta, buscando entre todos a un pelirrojo en especial.

Cuando finalmente lo encontró, se emocionó y ahogó un grito de alegría.

Nadie sabía porque ella actuaba así, pero la verdad era que la tímida y tierna Marinette tuvo su primer flechazo en Nathanaël, su compañero de clases. Él era distinto a los demás chicos de la escuela, no la trataba mal ni tampoco la ignoraba, había veces en las que era amable con ella y le ayudaba con sus libros.

Era un sueño para la joven, aunque tenía un pequeño defecto, al pelirrojo le gustaba juntarse con gente de no muy buena reputación. No se explicaba como alguien tan dulce como él podría ser amigo de gente de esa calaña.

Se asomó otra vez para poder apreciarlo y vio con molestia cuando una rubia abrazaba con demasiada confianza al chico.

— ¿Te importaría hacerte a un lado? —Marinette se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz. — Estás tapando mi casillero. —Dijo con rudeza.

— L-Lo siento, no me… —Se disculpó y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un fuerte color rojo hasta que se percató de la otra persona. — …Ah, eres tú. —Marinette hizo un gesto de desagrado.

— Sí, soy yo, ahora mueve tu trasero, Dupain.

— Eres tan poco educado, Agreste. —Lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Sí, me lo han dicho un par de veces. —Sonrió mordaz.

— No sé ni por qué me molesto en responderte, cada maldito año es lo mismo contigo, sólo buscas la manera de molestarme.

— Muñeca, no seas tan egocéntrica, no eres mi única víctima. —La estaba irritando a propósito.

Adrien se deleitaba cuando las personas llegaban a su punto límite, es ahí cuando él tomaba ventaja de la situación.

Ella se sonrojó, producto de la ira. — ¡No sé qué es lo que ven las chicas en ti, eres un total idiota! —Le exclamó.

— Sí, pero al menos ellas se fijan en mí, cosa que en tu caso es…muy lamentable. —Se compadeció de ella.

Marinette estaba a punto de liberar toda su furia contenida, iba a abalanzarse sobre él y tumbarlo al piso, quizás podría golpear su rostro, meditó.

— No quiero ser el villano del cuento, ni romper tu burbuja de ilusión, pero jamás llamarás su atención. —Mencionó, señalando al pelirrojo que se encontraba a unos cuántos metros. — A él no le gustan las _niñas buenas._

Marinette se sintió algo dolida, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, él tenía razón. Todas las veces que veía a Nathanaël, estaba rodeado de chicas muy lindas y **"extrovertidas"**.

Había ocasiones en la que lo atrapaba de la mano o besándose con una de ellas a la salida de la escuela. Verlos así le producía un revoltijo en el estómago, sin embargo, jamás se dio por vencida, tenía la esperanza de que un día él pudiera verla de la misma forma que lo hacía con esas chicas y no como a una compañera más.

— ¿Q-Qué te hace creer que no puedo ser su tipo? —Trató de sonar segura, aunque fuera un manojo de nervios por dentro.

— Comenzando por el hecho de que eres una ratona de biblioteca, la señorita _yo-siempre-complazco-a-los-maestros_ y que eres virgen, se puede llegar a la conclusión de que serás rechazada a la primera confesión. ¿Quieres que mande a alguien a recoger los pedazos de tu corazón cuando eso pase o tú misma lo haces? —Le dedicó una sonrisa falsa.

— Eres un maldito…—Masculló con rabia.

— _De rien, my lady_. —Y se marchó alegre de ahí, había hecho su buena obra del día. Joderle la vida a alguien.

.

.

.

 **¿Cuando es la próxima actualización?**

Aún es un misterio.


	2. Piel de lobo

**Aclaraciones:** MLB ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra de Thomas Astruc.

Esta historia es un AU (Universo Alterno).

 **Advertencia:** Lenguaje vulgar y algo de Ooc(?)

 ** _Summary:_** Él creía que era una chica tonta y sin ningún encanto femenino, el tipo de mujer del que ningún hombre se detendría a mitad de la calle para observarla con descaro, sin embargo, había algo en Marinette que lo irritaba más que a nada, y era su terquedad, la misma que lo había colocado en esa situación...

 _._

 _._

 ** _Dopamina_**

 _._

 _._

 _By: TheChatNoirsMeow_

 _._

 _._

 ** _Capítulo 1_**

 _Piel de lobo_

.

.

Marinette estaba tan furiosa, tenía la gran necesidad de asesinar a cierto idiota. ¿Cómo es que habían personas que querían salir con él? Era un hijo de puta con la mayoría, incluyéndola.

Si tan sólo no la hubiera pillado espiando a Nathanaël tan de cerca, quizás su mañana hubiera sido menos amarga y no tuviera que calmarse en los servicios higiénicos.

Se mojó el rostro, vio su reflejo en el espejo y frunció el ceño.

— ¡Te maldigo, estúpido cabrón! —Gritó.

Agradecía internamente que nadie estuviera en ese momento como para escucharla decir una sarta de palabrotas.

Respiró hondo y trató de calmarse, sólo debía ignorar al rubio durante las próximas clases. _¿Qué podía salir mal?_

Salió del baño y se topó con una rubia igual de insoportable que el primero. Parecía que no era su día de suerte.

— Pero mira a quién tenemos por aquí. —La miró con superioridad.

— Chloé…—Gruñó. — ¿Serías tan amable de dejarme pasar?

— Por supuesto, no quiero que nos vean juntas, luego las personas se harían ideas. Ya sabes, alguien como yo no debería ser vista con alguien tan poco cosa como tú. —Hizo a un lado uno de los mechones de cabello de Marinette y sonrió. — Así que apártate, **bichito.** —Chloé la empujó con el hombro antes de ingresar a los servicios y darle fin a su pequeño enfrentamiento.

Si había algo más que odiara aparte de Agreste y su grupito era que la llamaran bicho raro o "bichito", como solía hacerlo la rubia.

Con cara de pocos amigos, se fue a clases, tenía la extraña sospecha que una serie de eventos desafortunados estarían por sucederle.

— _Échale un poco de tierra a la herida, Marinette._ —Se dijo a sí misma. Cada vez que era atacada por alguien, trataba de hacerse fuerte, a pesar de que ella era tan delicada como un pétalo. Si no se mostraba confiada, sabría que nunca hubiera sobrevivido en esa jungla adolescente desde hace años. — _Y lamentablemente_ ** _él_** _es rey de esa jungla._ —Suspiró.

.

.

.

— Por tercera vez, ya te dije que los sujetos se acercaron a mí. Yo no tengo la menor idea de por qué quisieron buscar pelea, Nino. —Adrien se sentía incómodo con el interrogatorio, sabía que su mejor amigo se preocupaba por él, pero a veces exageraba.

— ¿Y te costaba tanto trabajo contestar mis llamadas? ¡Viejo, la secretaria de tu padre me ha estado presionando desde anoche! —Exclamó.

— No le dijiste nada de _eso_ , ¿cierto?

— ¿Por quién me tomas? —Se hizo el ofendido. — Le dije que te estabas quedando en mi casa.

— Bien. —Respondió cortante.

— ¿No piensas volver? Sabes que tu padre podría estar-…—Adrien lo fulminó con la mirada cuando hizo mención de él.

— Gabriel está fuera del país y no regresará hasta dentro de unos días, no me importa si se preocupa por mí o no. —Arrastró las últimas palabras con odio.

Nino estiró el brazo y lo colocó sobre su hombro. — Sabes que somos muy buenos amigos, ¿no es así? —Le dijo. — Si un día no tienes a dónde ir, puedes venir a mi casa, a mamá le encanta que nos visites, dice que eres como un segundo hijo para ella. —Adrien dibujó una sonrisa falsa ante aquello. Era consciente de que la señora Lahiffe era una buena mujer que lo acogía en su hogar cada vez que discutía con su padre y no tenía a dónde ir.

Nunca se lo admitiría a su mejor amigo, pero sentía celos de la familia que él tenía. Una madre cariñosa y un padre atento a las necesidades de ambos. Y luego, ¿qué tenía él? **Nada.**

— Lo pensaré. —Mencionó en un tono divertido, tratando de disipar su estado de ánimo.

— Eres como un gato, sólo apareces cuando tienes hambre, estás con sueño o quieres cariño. —Rio.

— ¿Qué te puedo decir? Este gato aún no tiene collar. —Bufoneó antes de entrar a la clase de la maestra Bustier.

— Me muero por saber quién será la desdichada víctima que tendrá el honor de ponerte un cascabel en el cuello y rascarte detrás de la oreja todas las noches. —Ambos chicos rieron. Las probabilidades de que adrien estuviera en una relación seria con una chica sería de una en un millón.

Claramente sería más fácil hacer hablar a los peces que atarlo a una mujer y más por el historial de conquistas que tenía guardado.

— Tendrás que esperar por mucho tiempo, mi estimado Nino, porque no tengo intenciones de buscar una novia "estable".

— El gato anda en sus viejas andadas, esperemos que en una de esas no te quedes atrapado en el techo de alguien. —Bromeó.

Los dos se sentaron en la tercera fila de la izquierda, mientras veían a cada alumno ingresar.

Una chica de coletas captó su atención y respondió en voz baja a su amigo.

— Este gato es tan sólo un lobo disfrazado, sabe como cuidarse, cuando y con _quién_ usar las garras. —Contempló con poca sutileza a la joven azabache y Nino no se perdió ningún detalle, lo que hizo que su curiosidad aumentara.

— _¿Qué te traes entre manos esta vez, Adrien?_ —El moreno se hizo esa pregunta una y otra vez.

.

.

.

Marinette observaba el techo como si fuera la cosa más fascinante del mundo, estaba aburrida, la clase de literatura no era una de sus materias preferidas, inclusive podía afirmar que odiaba al maldito Baudelaire y sus jodidas flores demoniacas. _¿Poeta maldito? ¡Ja! Maldito él por torturarla de esa forma._

No era la única que se encontraba en su misma situación, más de la mitad de la clase estaba durmiendo o haciendo otras cosas.

Echó un vistazo a los asientos del costado y vio a Chloé mandando mensajes de texto y a Sabrina durmiendo a su lado. Giró con cuidado la cabeza y pudo ver a Nathanaël concentrado en su libreta. Lo más probable es que estuviera dibujando. Se ruborizó al verlo tan atento a su labor. _Era como estar en el paraíso._

— Adrien, ¿podrías leer **_La Destrucción*_**? —El aludido se levantó de su asiento de mala gana. Los estudiantes que hace un instante estaban durmiendo, sorpresivamente despertaron cuando oyeron escuchar su nombre, hasta Chloé dejó su teléfono, prácticamente lo lanzó a la cabeza de Sabrina.

Marinette rodó los ojos.

El rubio era indiferente a todas las miradas que estaban dirigidas hacia él, cuando de pronto se encontró con unos profundos ojos lapislázuli que trataban de reducirlo a cenizas. Él le sonrió de forma atrevida.

La joven lo ignoró y Adrien intuyó que aún estaba herida por lo de hace rato. Ensanchó aún más la sonrisa de recordarlo y empezó a recitar el poema.

 **—** ** _El demonio se agita a mi lado sin cesar;_**

 ** _flota a mi alrededor cual aire impalpable;_**

 ** _lo respiro, siento cómo quema mi pulmón_**

 ** _y lo llena de un deseo eterno y culpable…_** —Marinette escuchó atentamente, no podía negar que el señor perfecto tenía esa habilidad de hacer que las palabras sonaron a una porno…y de las buenas. _¡Joder!_

Todas las chicas al parecer caían en una especie de trance sexual cuando oían cada oración proveniente de esa garganta, unas más osadas soltaban suaves suspiros cuando veían como esa manzana de Adán se movía al compás de cada palabra, seduciéndolas. Su varonil voz haciendo eco en la enmudecida aula era una droga para las más necesitadas. _Ugh, estúpido_ ** _íncubo*._**

Si no fuera tan gilipollas y no tuviera un flechazo por Nathanaël, de seguro estaría húmeda y lista para tomar todo de él, pero daba las gracias de tener un gran autocontrol. Su aborrecimiento por él la volvía inmune y hacía ver al íncubo como a un desagradable demonio del infierno. _Uno con voz de ángel, de esos que seducen a las vírgenes en las historias y las hacen pecar, para luego dejarlas como a un mueble viejo y polvoriento. Sin duda algo bastante patético._

 **—** ** _…_** ** _A veces toma, conocedor de mi amor al arte,_**

 ** _la forma de la más seductora mujer,_**

 ** _y bajo especiales pretextos hipócritas_**

 ** _acostumbra mi gusto a nefandos placeres._**

 ** _Así me conduce, lejos de la mirada de Dios,_**

 ** _jadeante y destrozado de fatiga, al centro_**

 ** _de las llanuras del hastío, profundas y desiertas,_**

 ** _y lanza a mis ojos, llenos de confusión,_**

 ** _sucias vestiduras, heridas abiertas,_**

 ** _¡y el aderezo sangriento de la destrucción!_** — Cuando Adrien terminó de leer, no se hicieron esperar los aplausos y admiración de los demás. Eso frustró más a Marinette.

— Que alguien me mate, por favor… —La joven musitó. Levantó el pulgar y el dedo índice, imitando un arma y restregándosela por la sien.

¿A qué hora suena ese dichosa campana? Necesitaba largarse de ahí, no podía seguir compartiendo oxígeno con ese malnacido.

Cuando finalmente oyó la campana, se escuchó como un canto de sirenas, estaba salvada, no tendría que verle la cara a él por lo que restaba del día.

Todos salieron de prisa y ella no se quedaba atrás. Si llegaba rápido a los casilleros era posible que aún tuviera la oportunidad de encontrarse con Nathanaël.

Sus mejillas volvieron a arder y su corazón palpitaba fuertemente, sentía varias mariposas volar dentro de su vientre.

— _Actúa normal, actúa normal._ —Se repitió mentalmente a medida que avanzaba. Estaba temblando cuando abrió la puerta de su casillero. A su lado se encontraba el chico que le robaba el aliento. Llevaba un portaplanos consigo.

Era una suerte que le haya tocado de vecino a él, así podía tener una excusa de ir por sus libros más seguido.

Su respiración se volvió irregular, sus orejas ardían y sus mejillas le hacían competencia al color de cabello de Nath.

— ¿Estás bien? —Una voz la devolvió a la realidad y Marinette intentó sonreírle.

— ¿Y-Yo? S-sí, sí, ¿acaso m-me veo mal? —Le preguntó, sintiendo como se formaba un nudo en la garganta. _¿Las mariposas amenazaban con escaparse de su estómago? ¡No, hijas de puta, no salgan!_

— Estás algo…roja. —Nathanaël enarcó una ceja y la vio con recelo, luego colocó una mano en su frente y después se tocó la suya. — Al menos no tienes fiebre. —Le sonrió.

Marinette se olvidó de cómo hablar por unos tres segundos y medio. Agitó su cabeza y le respondió. —Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. —Sus mejillas se encendieron nuevamente.

— Bien, me alegro. ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? —El pelirrojo señaló los libros que tenía ella en sus brazos.

— T-Te lo agradezco mucho. —Balbuceó.

El joven cargó sus libros y la acompañó hasta la salida, ambos sin percatarse que unos ojos jades los observaban con bastante interés.

.

.

.

— Oye, ¿qué tanto miras? —Nino se asomó por el hombro de Adrien, tratando de tener una mejor visión.

— ¿Alguna vez has escuchado sobre los cuentos con finales felices en la vida real? —Le preguntó. Su amigo no entendía a qué se estaba refiriendo. — Pues yo no. —Y se dirigió con dirección opuesta a la joven pareja, dejando atrás a su mejor amigo, quien aún se preguntaba qué rayos fue todo eso.

A medida que se iba alejando, a Adrien se le ocurrió una descabellada idea.

— Es una lástima que siempre haya un lobo malo en el cuento que se encarga de arruinar los finales felices. _Y este no será la excepción._ —Se relamió los labios.

.

.

.

 **¡Gracias a todos por sus bellos reviews!**

Espero que el capítulo dos no tarde tanto. -Se hace bolita-

Por cierto, en el capítulo anterior se me pasó aclarar unas palabras en otro idioma,

(El glosario lo tenía en Wattpad lol)

.

 **Glosario**

 ***Otets:** _Padre en ruso._

 ***De rien:** _De nada en francés._

 _ **(Son palabras del prólogo)**_

 ***La Destrucción:** _Uno de los poemas que conforman la obra "Las flores del Mal" de Charles Baudelaire._

 ***Íncubo:** _Un demonio de aspecto atractivo y muy fuerte que se encarga de seducir a las mujeres hasta el punto de mantener relaciones sexuales con ellas. Estos íncubos se alimentan del sexo ya que pueden drenar la energía de su víctima mediante ese tipo de contacto, lo cual los vuelve más poderosos._


	3. La primera mordida

**Aclaraciones:** MLB ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra de Thomas Astruc.

Esta historia es un AU (Universo Alterno).

 **Advertencia:** Lenguaje vulgar y algo de Ooc(?)

 ** _Summary:_** Él creía que era una chica tonta y sin ningún encanto femenino, el tipo de mujer del que ningún hombre se detendría a mitad de la calle para observarla con descaro, sin embargo, había algo en Marinette que lo irritaba más que a nada, y era su terquedad, la misma que lo había colocado en esa situación...

 _._

 _._

 ** _Dopamina_**

 _._

 _._

 _By: TheChatNoirsMeow_

 _._

 _._

 ** _Capítulo 2_**

 _La primera mordida_

.

.

Adrien había llegado hace diez minutos al Conservatorio de París. No lucía muy emocionado de estar ahí, pero sabía que ella debería estar cerca. Recordaba casi de memoria sus horarios de ensayo, pero no recordaba en dónde se realizaban las prácticas, el lugar era monstruosamente enorme. _Genial._

De mala gana se acercó a un tipo que llevaba consigo un gran violonchelo y preguntó por el grupo de ballet de la maestra Josiane. El sujeto le mencionó que los encontraría en el auditorio que estaba al final del pasillo. El rubio asintió y se apresuró al lugar.

Una vez que encontró el auditorio, se coló en él y trató de buscar entre todas las bailarinas a una en especial. Estaba oculto entre los miles de asientos vacíos al final del escenario.

Pensó que no debería ser tan difícil hallarla, después de todo, ella llamaba bastante la atención.

Sonrió cuando finalmente encontró a una bonita rubia realizando su rutina.

— _Te encontré, Bourgeois._

Eran pocas veces en las que Adrien veía a Chloé en sus sesiones de ballet, le sorprendió lo muy buena que se había vuelto en los últimos años.

Tenía una gracia única al momento de deslizarse y hacer los giros.

Ahora entendía mejor porque al alcalde le emocionaba tanto ver a su hija en los escenarios. Ella nació para ser apreciada por todos. _Era una maldita diva y tenía muy buenas razones para presumir._

Todas las demás bailarinas cuchicheaban y la veían con algo de envidia, pero nadie nunca trataría de enfrentarla. En cierta forma le tenían miedo y eso estaba bien para la rubia. Mientras nadie se metiera con ella, no habría problemas.

Cuando Chloé acabó en un equilibrio en **arabesque*** , se sintió realmente estúpido y le recorrió una extraña sensación de horror al ver como la punta de sus pies soportaban todo su peso.

Tenía conocimiento de que las mujeres podían llegar a ser muy flexibles, pero ver a su amiga de la infancia en esa incómoda posición le produjo ciertos escalofríos, sin embargo, no dejaba de lucir asombrosa.

Adrien escuchó atentamente cuando la profesora anunció el fin de las prácticas.

Y con la destreza de un gato, se escabulló sigilosamente a los vestidores hasta esperar a que la rubia hiciera acto de presencia, tenía algo muy importante que decirle.

Las jóvenes que ingresaban se quedaban pasmadas al ver su fuerte presencia. Adrien era uno de esos chicos al que no podías quitarle los ojos de encima fácilmente. _Sería más sencillo arrancarle las córneas a una mujer que obligarla a mirar a otro lado._

Ellas no imaginaba que semejante tipo de chico estuviera justo ahí. Todas se hacían a un lado y le sonreían con descaro.

Él ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de reacciones todo el tiempo, incluso de personas de su mismo sexo, cosa que lo perturbaba como el infierno.

.

Después de unos minutos, -y sin el grupo de fangirls cerca-, él observó a una linda muchacha de coleta alta ingresar a los vestidores e ir a su casillero para ordenar sus cosas. Ella no tenía idea de que la estaban acechando por la espalda, hasta que sintió a alguien susurrarle contra el cuello. Chloé reprimió un grito de sorpresa.

— Entonces, ¿debo audicionar para poder estar más tiempo con mi buena amiga? —Preguntó en un malicioso tono. La rubia dejó escapar una risa y se volteó para encararlo.

— Así que ahora me espías, ¿uh?

— No pienses que soy como esos acosadores que tienes ocultos. Estoy aquí porque quiero pedirte un favor. —Ella rodó los ojos y le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice.

— ¿Ese favor tiene que ver con los amigos de papá?

— No, es esta vez es algo pequeño, sin mucha importancia.

— De acuerdo, te escucho. —Lo observó con curiosidad. — Y si está a mi alcance, te ayudaré.

— Sabes que Jagged Stone dará un concierto este fin de semana, ¿verdad?

— Duh, absolutamente. Compré entradas hace un mes y no me lo perdería por nada. ¿Por qué lo mencionas? ¿Planeas invitarme a salir? —Delineó con un dedo la mejilla de su amigo.

— Oh, cariño, no creo que eso pueda ser posible, porque… tú ya tienes una cita. —Se encogió de hombros y fingió desilusión por el falso rechazo. Chloé abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, estaba confundida, parecía un pez fuera del agua. _Muy lindo._

— ¿Perdón? Adrien, hay algo que me estoy perdiendo, así que ¡escúpelo todo de una vez! —Exclamó.

— Bueno, necesito que salgas con Nathanaël al concierto de Jagged, ¿puedes hacerlo? —Ahogó un bostezo.

— ¿A Nathanaël? Me sorprende que me pidas esto, ¿por qué quieres que lo haga?

— Digamos que es un favor de amigos.

— ¿Favor de amigos? ¡Y una mierda, Agreste! ¡Explícate!

— Nathanaël está completamente loco por ti y me pidió que lo ayudara. —Mintió. — No pude negarme, además creo que él es más tu tipo.

En cierta parte no estaba mintiendo del todo, Adrien conocía de los sentimientos del pelirrojo por su amiga de la infancia, sólo que ella no sentía ese tipo de cariño por él. Lo veía como un chico más del grupo.

No eran tampoco muy cercanos, compartían algunas palabras y unas cuántas salidas entre el círculo de amigos.

Él aún recordaba el día en que se la presentó a Nathanaël, estaba como idiota, no le quitaba los ojos de encima y ella no parecía darse cuenta. Ni cuando le pidió dibujarla para la clase de arte.

Chloé se sintió halagada y pensaba que era simpático, pero no sospechaba del efecto que ella causaba en él.

Adrien más de una vez lo pilló contemplándola con admiración y desde ese día le hacía bromas acerca de eso. Incluso Nath le hizo jurar que no se lo dijera a nadie, ni siquiera a la propia Chloé. Lamentablemente en ese momento tenía los dedos cruzados y no escuchaba una jodida palabra de lo que decía, pero cumplió con no comentarlo con nadie… ** _hasta ahora._**

— ¿Y qué dices? —Agreste dejó de recordar el pasado y se centro en el presente. Tenía que realizar su jugada.

— ¿Por qué me dices esto ahora? —Arrugó su frente, tratando de procesar la información.

— Sólo hazme ese maldito favor.

— Aquí hay gato encerrado. ¿Hay algo más que debo saber?

— No…sólo actúa natural y finge interés en él, haz creer que lo estás pasando muy bien y si los otros chicos de la escuela preguntan por qué están juntos, dile que estás en una cita, no lo sé, inventa una mierda cursi. ¿De acuerdo?

— ¿Y qué gano yo con todo esto? —Lo desafió.

El rubio dibujó una gran sonrisa. Ella estaba apunto de molerlo a golpes si no le daba algo a cambio. _Chica lista._

— ¿Qué ganarás? —Se mordió un dedo y empezó a meditar. — ¿Qué tal si no hago públicas las fotos de ti ebria encima de Kim en la fiesta de Alix? —Chloé se alarmó.

— ¡No te atreverías! —Protestó.

— Sería realmente malo que Alix se enterara de esto…conociendo su temperamento, podría patear tu lindo culo. —Adrien se recostó sobre la puerta del casillero, viéndola con diversión. — Alix es una perra, pero tú lo eres más y por eso nos entendemos bastante bien. —Levantó con el índice el rostro de la rubia y se acercó a ella lo suficiente como para estar a centímetros de sus labios. Chloé se encontró con sus jades ojos y tragó saliva.

No es que estuviera asustada, al contrario, se estaba _excitando_.

A ella le gustaba Adrien desde los seis años y con el tiempo fue cambiando ese cariño de casi hermanos por algo más "intenso". Pese a que hizo de todo para llamar su atención, él nunca había pasado los límites de amistad con ella, sólo unos cuántos coqueteos sin importancia.

Admitía que le enfurecía verlo con una chica nueva cada que salía a divertirse. Él debería pasar tiempo con ella, no con esas aficionadas sin clase.

Adrien era un chico muy apuesto y cualquiera quisiera estar con el hijo único de la familia Agreste, _incluyéndola_ , pero no por las razones que muchos piensan. La verdad era que estaba perdidamente enamorada de él y tenía la esperanza de dejar de ser "la amiga".

Desgraciadamente, el rubio se tomaba muy en serio su lema: **_"Una vez está bien, una segunda, sería un desastre."_**

Él no tenía novias, sólo eran polvos. No era romántico, ni el tipo de chico que te da cumplidos y vive llenándote de regalos, para nada.

No después de su relación con _ella_ , **la zorra.**

.

Comprendió que no tenía la fuerza necesaria para resistirse a sus encantos o amenazas y haría cualquier cosa por Adrien, hasta salir con el pelirrojo.

Chasqueó la lengua y asintió con molestia.

— No te estoy pidiendo que te folles a Nathanaël porque sé que tienes una larga lista de pretendientes en la cual elegir. Sólo trata de verte bonita, aunque eso no es un problema para ti, ¿cierto? Siempre luces perfecta, señorita capitana del equipo de softball. —Le dio un beso fugaz y luego le dedicó una sonrisa, de esas que te hacen erizar la piel.

Chloé se mordió la lengua antes de hacer algo muy estúpido. _Esa maldita sonrisa caliente iba a matarla._

— Luego te daré más detalles de tu cita con Kurtzberg. Estoy ansioso porque ese día llegue. —Le guiñó un ojo y se marchó dejándola completamente sola.

.

Ahora que Adrien había movido su primera ficha, se preguntó si debería ir a hacerle una visita a Nathanaël. _¡Al diablo, era el mejor momento!_

Caminó hasta el estacionamiento del Conservatorio y fue por su amada Harley.

El rugido de su motocicleta le daba un aura dominante, estimulaba sus sentidos y no había nada más placentero que montarse en ella. Era casi igual de bueno que el sexo casual.

Antes de irse, un ruido en sus pantalones llamó su atención, sacó del bolsillo su teléfono y vio un mensaje. Era de Nathalie.

 _"_ _Adrien, ¿dónde estás? Debes volver pronto, tu padre se enteró de que no has estado en casa y reprogramó su vuelo de Ámsterdam, estará aquí mañana y quiere hablar contigo. ¡ESTÁS EN SERIOS PROBLEMAS!"_

Él ignoró la advertencia y apagó su móvil. Se colocó el casco e hizo andar a su bebé.

Hoy iba a ser un gran día y nadie se lo iba a arruinar, ni siquiera Gabriel o el conde de Drácula _._ Como solía referirse a su progenitor.

.

.

.

Marinette llevaba bastante rato que jugaba con su cena, no había probado bocado alguno, lo que hizo preocupar a su madre.

No es que su hija estuviera metida en alguna rigurosa dieta, pero se le hacía raro que suspirara cada cinco minutos y acomodara los guisantes para darle la forma de un corazón.

— Si esos guisantes hablaran, dirían que los dejes en paz, niña. —Bromeó la mujer. La azabache tuvo un ataque de realidad y volvió en sí. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba en ese estado o por qué sonreía como boba.

— Mamá, ¿cómo es que tú y papá se enamoraron? —Preguntó de pronto.

Sabine observó con ojo crítico a su adolescente hija y sonrió. — Oh, ya veo, a ti te gusta un chico. —Marinette se ruborizó y giró el rostro en otra dirección. — No tienes que ser tímida, es tu primer amor y me gustaría saber de él. ¿Es de tu escuela? ¿Lo conozco? ¿Están saliendo?

— No precisamente…

— ¿Qué quieres decir? No me digas que tú y él…oh, oh no, ¡Marinette Dupain-Cheng! —Alzó la voz. — ¿¡Estás teniendo esa clase de diversión!?

— AH, NO, ¡BASTA! —Chilló y ocultó su fuerte sonrojo entre las manos. — Mamá, apenas tengo diecisiete años, DIECISIETE. No he empezado mi vida sexual, aún soy virgen, cálmate. —Su cara ardía y estaba temblando. Daba gracias de que su padre no estuviera en ese momento o iba a armarse un drama.

— Lo siento, creo que reaccioné mal. —Suspiró. — Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de estas cosas. Es muy común que a tu edad los jóvenes quieran experimentar el sexo, aunque me hago a la idea de que cuando ese sea tu caso puedas tener la confianza de contármelo. —Le hizo un gesto con los ojos, como si fuera un tierno cachorrito.

— No hay problema, no creo que eso pase, pero lo tendré en mente.

— Tienes que saber que ahora hay muchas maneras de cuidarse para evitar "accidentes".

— _Accidente sería si me cayera sobre la polla de un tipo…_ —Susurró sin que su madre la oyera.

Con un nuevo ánimo, Sabine le preguntó. — Bien, ¿quién es ese muchacho?

— Se llama Nathanaël, está en mi clase desde hace dos años y me parece _lindo._

— ¿Lindo? ¿Eso es todo? —La mujer enarcó una ceja.

— Es que aún no sé qué es lo que siento por él, quiero decir, me gusta mucho, ha sido amable conmigo, es talentoso, tiene un sonrisa angelical, es listo, está en el taller de arte y en las prácticas de baloncesto. Compartimos algo en común y es nuestro amor por el arte y el diseño… —Marinette no terminó de hablar cuando escuchó las carcajadas de su madre.

— L-Lo siento. —Se limpió una lágrima producto de su ataque de risa. — Es que, cielos, ¡mírate! Nunca pensé que llegaría a ver este momento.

— Ahora entiendo porque dicen que no les cuentes a tus padres de tus flechazos.

— Tonterías, hija. Yo también pasé por esta etapa.

— Sí, supongo… —Respondió sarcástica.

— Bien, me calmo, dejaré que sigas con la historia. Dame los detalles más importantes.

— No sé ni por dónde empezar, quizás por el hecho de que no me presta atención.

— ¿Por qué no lo haría? Eres una chica muy simpática y no lo digo porque seas mi hija. —Se pavoneó.

— Mamá, pisemos tierra por un minuto. ¿Cómo un chico tan inalcanzable como él podría fijarse en alguien como yo? Siendo realistas, no suelo destacar entre las otras chicas de la escuela, a veces soy invisible, cosa que me ha servido bien a la hora de pasar desapercibida, pero sé que no le gusto. No me ve de esa manera y duele ver todos los días a alguna chica linda alrededor de él.

— No tenía idea de que tuvieras tan poca autoestima, siempre luces alegre cuando estás en casa.

— ¡Me quiero! ¡Pero es imposible compararme con esas chicas! ¿Al menos crees que él se fijaría en mí? ¿En la sencilla y aburrida Marinette?

— Pues, estaría muy loco si no lo hiciera. —Colocó una mano en su cabeza y le acarició con ternura. — Si es el adecuado, verá en ti la hermosa mujer en la que te estás convirtiendo.

— Cielos, el amor apesta y aún así me enamoré de alguien que nunca va a corresponderme. Si sólo no fuera tan…—Se calló repentinamente y recordó las palabras de cierto idiota con bastante interés.

" _A él no le gustan las niñas buenas"_ ¡Por supuesto, era bastante obvio!

Nathanaël es muy amigo de Adrien y ambos comparten muchos gustos en común. Era predecible su fijación por las chicas malas.

Parecía que a más de la mitad de la población masculina en la escuela les gustaban así.

Reflexionó nuevamente sobre ese punto. No estaba mal hacer cambios en tu vida y tomar ciertos riesgos, _¿verdad?_

 _¿Dejaría de ser la tímida Marinette para ser alguien más_ ** _activa_** _?_

— Cariño, ¿sucede algo? —Sabine se preocupó cuando vio a su hija sumida en sus pensamientos. La joven reaccionó y le dedicó una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— Estoy bien, iré a mi habitación, olvidé que tengo que leer un libro para la clase de historia. ¡H-Hasta mañana! —Marinette se apresuró y se perdió escaleras arriba.

Sabine no tenía idea a qué se debía ese cambio tan repentino, pero lo dejaría pasar por esta vez, luego tendría tiempo para otra charla entre madre e hija, pensó.

.

.

.

Se alegraba que en momentos como estos tuviera su habitación en el ático, así tenía más privacidad y la terraza para ella sola.

Raras veces sus padres iban a su dormitorio, por lo que este era su refugio, su sitio de confort en el que podía sentirse segura y nadie podía entrar sin ser invitado.

Era una de las pocas reglas que tenía y que sus familiares entendían a la perfección, tenían un voto de confianza en ella.

Y no es como que fuera a ocultar drogas o _un chico bajo sus sábanas._ No, no era su estilo.

Arrastró los pies con cansancio y se arrojó en el diván rosa que estaba al lado de su escritorio. Caviló en la loca idea que se le había ocurrido en la cena. ¿Sería lo bastante valiente dar un gran paso como ese?

Más que un riesgo, se sentía como un suicidio a la vieja Marinette.

 _¿Y si era una tontería? ¿Tal vez debería rendirse?_

Pero cada que quería arrojar la toalla, llegaba una buena razón por la que no debería hacerlo.

— Ese infeliz de Adrien cree que no puedo ser el tipo de chica que a los hombres les parezca atractiva. ¡Puedo serlo! ¿Me oíste, gilipollas? —Maldijo, ahogando un grito contra el mueble. — Solo necesito algo de motivación, es todo.

.

Necesitaba desahogarse y contarle a alguien sus planes o se frustraría.

Se le vino a la mente una persona, sabía quién era la indicada.

Prendió el ordenador y cuando fue a su chat, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

— _Bingo, estás en línea._

Pulsó la opción "videollamada" y saltó una nueva ventana, en donde la imagen de una risueña joven de cabello café apareció.

— _Por la cara que traes, espero que me tengas buenas noticias._ —Respondió la joven.

— Eso depende, pero primero, ¿cómo está todo en Los Ángeles, _Alya_?

— _De maravilla._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **¡Gracias a todas las personitas que siguen esta historia!**

No me demoré tanto, creo(?)

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. ¡Nos vemos en

la próxima actualización!

 **.**

 ** _Glosario_**

 ***Arabesque:** _Una de las posiciones básicas en el ballet clásico. Es la posición sobre una pierna mientras la otra, que se encuentra elevada, se estira por detrás._


	4. El plan

**Aclaraciones:** MLB ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra de Thomas Astruc.

Esta historia es un AU (Universo Alterno).

 **Advertencia:** Lenguaje vulgar y algo de Ooc(?)

 ** _Summary:_** Él creía que era una chica tonta y sin ningún encanto femenino, el tipo de mujer del que ningún hombre se detendría a mitad de la calle para observarla con descaro, sin embargo, había algo en Marinette que lo irritaba más que a nada, y era su terquedad, la misma que lo había colocado en esa situación...

 _._

 _._

 ** _Dopamina_**

 _._

 _._

 _By: TheChatNoirsMeow_

 _._

 _._

 ** _Capítulo 3_**

 _El plan_

.

.

Eran casi las diez en punto de la noche y no podía terminar de dibujar uno de sus bocetos, estaba algo incómodo y sabía la razón.  
Observó sobre su hombro al chico que estaba recostado en su cama. Parecía jugar con un cubo de Rubik.

— Adrien, no es que me moleste tu compañía, pero dudo que estés aquí sólo para jugar con eso. —Señaló. El aludido levantó la vista y sonrió.

— Tienes razón, te tengo noticias. —Dejó el cubo a un lado de la cama.

— ¿Acerca de? —Preguntó. El rubio pensó en la forma de decirle sólo lo necesario. No tenía que saber con exactitud todo lo que había hablado esa tarde con Chloé.

— Nathanaël, necesito que dejes todo lo que estás haciendo y me prestes mucha atención porque lo que voy a decirte va a gustarte. —El pelirrojo levantó una ceja y acercó una silla para quedar al frente de él.

— Bueno, te escucho.

— ¿Tienes con quién ir al concierto de Jagged?

— Uhm, pensé que iríamos en grupo.

— Sí, hubo un ligero cambio de planes. —Se enderezó y recargó un codo sobre su pierna. Su expresión cambió a una más divertida.

— Te conozco desde hace bastante tiempo, ¿qué has hecho? —Formó una sonrisa.

— Lo que un buen amigo haría.

— Deja el enigma y dispara. —Adrien rodó los ojos.

— Chloé me dijo que-…

— ¡Ah, Chloé! ¿Qué te dijo? —Gritó y se levantó de su asiento. Empezó a caminar de un lado a otro. Actuaba como un león enjaulado.  
El rubio ya veía venir esta reacción, siempre lo hacía cuando empezaba una oración con el nombre de la chica.

— Cállate y escucha. —Le dijo bruscamente.

Nathanaël se mordió el labio inferior y volvió a sentarse. Tenía que calmarse y dejar de actuar como un idiota cuando oía el nombre de _ella_.

— Antes, tienes que saber que no estás obligado a decir que sí, puedes rechazar la propuesta si así lo deseas. —Tenía que reconocer que era bastante bueno para picarle la curiosidad a las personas.

— ¡Demonios, Agreste! ¡Habla de una jodida vez! —Exclamó.

— Le quitas la diversión a todo. —Bromeó. — Chloé me pidió que te convenciera de tener una cita. Creo que le gustas, remolacha.

Nathanaël no se inmuto por la comparación de su cabello, estaba procesando la noticia.

Adrien tenía una expresión pícara en lo ojos y una sonrisa contenida. Estaba disfrutándolo.

Sabía lo muy idiotas que se ponen las personas cuando están enamoradas.

Chasqueó la lengua y luego dijo: — Tu silencio dice mucho, tal vez deba llamar a Chloé y decirle que ya tienes planes…—Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo, buscó el último número en su registro y presionó el altavoz. Una voz femenina no tardó en atender del otro lado.

— _¿Diga?_ —El pelirrojo reaccionó al instante y se arrojó sobre él como a uno de esos luchadores de la WWE*. Le arrebató el aparato y cortó la llamada. Dio una bocanada de alivio.

Adrien molesto lo empujó con el pie y este cayó fuertemente al piso.

— Viejo, debes buscar otra manera de decir "acepto." —Se quejó. Le dolió un poco el impacto, pero al menos no le fracturó una costilla.

— No estaba preparado, ¿vale? —Se excusó. — ¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer las cosas sin consultarlas antes? —Desvió el rostro para que él no viera su tenue sonrojo.

— Actúas como un niño, llevas enamorado de Chloé desde hace bastante tiempo y nunca la has invitado a salir. ¿No es esto vergonzoso? —Sonó irritado. — Es tu oportunidad y te estás acobardando. ¿Quieres un consejo? —Adrien palmeó la cama, invitándolo a sentarse junto a él. Nath aceptó. — Deja de ser un cobarde y ve a esa cita. ¿No quieres saber lo que puede pasar entre ustedes dos? ¿Serías capaz de dejar pasar esto?

— C-Claro que no.

— Bien, ese es mi chico. —Le pasó un brazo en los hombros a Nath y aplastó su cabeza de forma juguetona.

— Pero no sé qué demonios le voy a decir en la cita.

— Me hago una idea, cuando se trata de Chloé siempre la terminas cagando, _frè*_. —Nath le hizo una mueca. — Admítelo.

— ¡No es verdad! —Sus orejas empezaron a arder.

— Me extraña que tengas la facilidad de hablar con cualquier chica de la escuela, pero con ella dices tonterías o simplemente te quedas mudo.

— Es que no sé de qué hablar, no tengo la menor idea de qué clase de temas abordar.

— Si mal no recuerdo, te vi una vez charlando amenamente con Chloé cuando tuvimos esa visita a Orsay, parecías bastante cómodo.

— Es porque hablamos sobre cosas que yo sabía. ¿Crees que me veo como el tipo que sabe cuál es el restaurante que le gusta o quién es su diseñador favorito?

— _Le Meurice*_ y mi padre. ¿Algo más? —Preguntó con mofa. Negó divertido con la cabeza y luego dejó salir un suspiro. — Respira, ¿sí? Todo saldrá bien, ¿qué podría pasar en un concierto?

— No lo sé, tal vez se caigan las luces del escenario y me maten o que haga el ridículo. Las dos suenan bastante posibles.

— Tu negatividad está empezando a irritarme. Si no lo intentas, alguien más tomará tu lugar. Recuerda que no eres el único que está interesado en ella.

Chloé era una de las chicas más populares y la más deseada por muchos. Incluso hacían apuestas para ver quién saldría con ella, lamentablemente la rubia tenía una larga lista de rechazados. Se rumoreaba que uno de los chicos con el que salía no pudo olvidarla, estaba tan deprimido cada vez que la veía de la mano con algún nuevo "novio de turno", que tuvo que cambiarse de escuela, pero claro, eran solo especulaciones.

— ¡Se supone que tienes que darme ánimos, no ponerme más nervioso!

— Te ahogas tú mismo en un vaso. Tan solo ve al maldito concierto y diviértete, deja que las cosas sigan su curso.

— Eso es lo que me da miedo. —Musitó.

— Juro que me reiría si en tu cita se topan por casualidad con Kim. ¿Te imaginas la que se armaría? —Se acostó en la cama, cerró sus ojos y empezó a meditar.

Nathanaël lo miró extrañado. — ¿Kim aún sigue loco por Chloé? —Se atrevió a preguntar. El rubio dejó ver una sonrisa.

— Loquísimo. Tratará de golpearte a la primera oportunidad que tenga, ese malnacido no dejará las cosas en paz. —Adrien observó fugazmente por el rabillo del ojo la expresión de disgusto de su amigo. — Creo que aún no puede superar que ella lo echara, pero lo tenía bien merecido. No debió de andar de caliente con los pantalones abajo mientras esa morenaza le daba una mam-…—Se calló de repente al ver la cara de asombro del pelirrojo. — No jodas, ¿no sabías?

— No, creí que ella dejó de verse con Kim porque él decidió darse una segunda oportunidad con Alix. Pensé que su distanciamiento fue de mutuo acuerdo.

— _Net, net*,_ el bastardo fue pillado con las manos en la masa. Se disculpó con ella durante un mes, pero Chloé ya había dejado saber su respuesta.

— Entonces…¿ella no siente nada por él?

— ¿Por Kim? ¡En lo absoluto! —Sonrió. — Solo salían, no eran novios, además aquí entre nos, lo suyo eran jugueteos.

— ¿Qué clase de juegueteos? —Quiso saber.

— No me hagas decírtelo, hazte una puta idea. —Nath frunció el ceño, su mente empezó a trabajar. — Chloé es una perr-…—Se mordió la lengua en el último segundo, no quería asustarlo y que se echara para atrás con la cita. —…sona _muy_ sociable, pero tiene un gran corazón, sólo debes escarbar profundamente, muy en el fondo, **_casi_** en el abismo encontrarás que ustedes dos están hechos el unos para el otro. No te tortures pensando en lo que sus ex hacían o no con ella.

— Basta, te entendí, ya no quiero hacerme más ideas.

— Bien, entonces, esto será pan comido. Lo único que tienes que hacer es ir por ella, disfrutar del espectáculo, al terminar se van a cenar a _no-me-importa-dónde-cojones-irán_ , luego la dejas en casa y para el final de la noche ella te habrá mostrado un pecho. ¿De acuerdo?

— ¿Qué dijiste? —Se ruborizó.

— Vamos, hombre, estaba bromeando. —En realidad no del todo.

— ¿Es normal que no pueda respirar?

— Son efectos secundarios, ya se te pasará. —El pelirrojo asintió. — Si todo marcha bien, tendrás una segunda cita. ¿No es genial? —Fingió estar alegre por él.

— ¿Tú irás al concierto?

— Claro, quedé en ir con Nino y el resto. Así que si te da un ataque de pánico y necesitas ayuda, llámame y estaré ahí para golpearte hasta que entres en razón. —La comisura de su labio se curvó en un gesto de irónica diversión.

— A veces eres un desgraciado.

— Gracias, me lo han dicho muy a menudo.

— ¿Crees que aparezcan Kim y Alix? —Dudó.

— Si es así, espero tener asientos en primera fila. —Nath ladeó la cabeza. — Él va a ponerse insoportable y no podrá hacer nada porque Alix estará vigilándolo. Ella aún desconfía de Kim y no se lleva muy bien con Chloé. —Bostezó. — No sé por qué aún sigue con ese idiota. No creo que esté enamorada de él, no después de todo lo que hizo. Yo veo esto como una venganza.

— Que Dios nos libre de las psicópatas. —El de ojos verde ahogó una risa y a su mente le llegó la imagen de una chica en particular. _Si tan solo su amigo supiera la verdad…_

Los dos siguieron bromeando hasta que el ruido del móvil de Adrien los interrumpió.

— ¿Sucede algo?

— Es un mensaje…—Vio el remitente. —…y es de mi padre.

— Léelo, quiero saber qué dice, a lo mejor es algo importante. —El rubio maldijo en voz baja y leyó el enorme párrafo con su nombre en mayúsculas.

.

 **Mensaje recibido hoy a las 00:27**

 ** _"_** ** _ADRIEN AGRESTE! Vernis' domoy! U tebya ser'yeznyye problemy!_**

 ** _Pochemu ty provodil noch' za osobnyakom? S kem vy, chert voz'mi?_**

 ** _Nathalie skazala, chto vy ne poseshchali fotosessii ili drugiye chastnyye uroki._**

 ** _Der'mo! YA zvonil tebe neskol'ko dney! Pochemu ty ne otvetil na svoy grebanyy telefon?"_**

 _(¡ADRIEN AGRESTE! ¡Vuelve a casa ahora! ¡Estás en serios problemas!_

 _¿Por qué has estado pasando la noche fuera de la mansión? ¿Con quién diablos andas?_

 _Nathalie me dijo que no has asistido a las sesiones de foto ni a tus otras lecciones privadas._

 _¡Mierda! ¡Te he estado llamando desde hace días! ¿Por qué no respondías tu puto teléfono?)_

 _._

Nathanaël echó un vistazo al mensaje y sonrió: — Rayos, ¿cómo lees esto?

— Ese viejo…—Gruñó.

— ¿Qué te dijo?

— Al parecer quiere saber dónde escondí el control remoto. —Le restó importancia. — Que se joda.

— ¿Todo eso dice en el mensaje? —Parecía sospechoso.

— Así es el ruso, ¿qué te puedo decir? —Se encogió de hombros. — Por cierto, ¿te molestaría si paso la noche aquí? No me apetece volver a casa tan pronto.

— Puedes quedarte aquí si gustas. ¿Te quieres cambiar? Mira si algo de mi ropa te queda.

— Gracias, aunque antes preferiría tomar un baño.

— Está bien, sabes dónde están las toallas y todo lo demás, toma lo que quieras, yo iré por unas cobijas.

Adrien asintió y antes de encerrarse en el baño le dijo: — No vayas a espiarme. —Y dejó ver una sonrisa maliciosa.

— ¡Que te den, Agreste! —Le lanzó un tenis, pero el rubio cerró la puerta a tiempo.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Marinette había despertado con una gran sonrisa, tenía un objetivo en mente. Iniciaría una conversación con Nathanaël, sería algo natural. Trataría de reunir toda la confianza en ella y una vez que haya formulado más de dos oraciones sin querer desmayarse, podría invitarlo al cine.

— _¡La transformación está por empezar!_ —Se dijo a sí misma. Hizo memoria de todo lo que habló la noche anterior con Alya, su fiel y confiable mejor amiga.

.

 _—_ _¿¡Que tú quieres hacer qué!? —Chilló._

 _—_ _Dije que dejaré de ser la aburrida Marinette, ahora seré una más atrevida y aventurera. —Hizo una extraña pose con el puño en alto._

 _—_ _Debes estar bromeando. —La azabache la escuchó reír. — Aventurera, pff…¿De dónde has sacado esa tonta idea? —Alya no parecía querer dejar de reírse, se podía ver unas cuántas lágrimas amenazando con salir._

 _—_ _¿Ya terminaste? —La vio con mala cara._

 _—_ _Perdóname, Marinette, pero como tu amiga es mi trabajo decirte que es la cosa más absurda que se te ha ocurrido. —Se burló. — A todo esto, ¿por qué quieres hacerlo?_

 _Ella se sonrojó y dijo: — Quiero llamar la atención del chico que me gusta. —Alya se asombró. — Sé que vas a sermonearme, pero al menos escucha lo que tengo que decirte._

 _—_ _Espero que la excusa sea buena, de lo contrario me harás tomar el primer vuelo a Francia y te buscaré para darte unas buenas bofetadas para ver si así recuperas la cordura._

 _Marinette puso los ojos blanco. — Te he mencionado muchas veces lo que siento por ese "misterioso muchacho", pues bien, creo que es hora de pasar de la defensiva al ataque. —La castaña la miró atenta. — Me di cuenta de que si quiero salir de_ ** _la zona de amigos,_** _debo estudiar a mi hombre. —Alya hizo una mueca ante la mención de "mi hombre." — Siendo yo no puedo ni preguntarle la hora, tal vez si tú me dieras algunos consejos…_

 _—_ _Me niego. —La interrumpió. — ¿Te estás escuchando? ¿Piensas que así conseguirás la atención de él?_

 _—_ _A ti te funciona muy bien. Eres bonita, alegre y tienes ese encanto que hace que los chicos quieran tener la urgencia de salir contigo._

 _—_ _Eso es distinto…_

 _—_ _¿En qué sentido? ¿Por qué yo no puedo ser como tú?_

 _—_ _¡Porque tú no eres yo! —Exclamó._

 _—_ _Ya lo sé, pero por una sola vez quisiera sentirme diferente, no quiero ser invisible o que se sigan burlando de mí a mis espaldas. —La castaña dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación._

 _—_ _Nada te hará cambiar de parecer, ¿no es así? —Marinette negó alegremente._

 _—_ _Bueno, te apoyaré, pero ten en cuenta que esta maldita distancia no me tendrá disponible todo el tiempo._

 _—_ _¡Entendido! ¡Eres la mejor! —Saltó de su silla y empezó a dar pequeños brincos._

 _—_ _Espero que esto no se te suba a la cabeza y te conviertas en una Chloé 2.0. —Rio.  
— ¿Yo? ¿Igual a Chloé? ¡Jamás! —Aunque tratara de disimular su malestar e ignorarla cada vez que estaba cerca de ella, Bourgeois le daba más razones para odiarla. Los comentarios mordaces, las bromas pesadas en los tocadores, las miradas de desaprobación y los tontos nombres con los que la llamaba era más de lo que podía soportar. _

_La rubia se metía con ella porque sabía que nunca podría devolverle la mordida, ninguna de sus víctimas lo hacía y aún así seguía siendo la chica más genial de Françoise._

 _—_ _Si quieres la versión remasterizada de ti misma, te sugiero que empieces a buscar un modelo a seguir, aunque probablemente sea alguien malo, sólo ten mucho cuidado. ¿Entendido?_

 _—_ _Fuerte y claro, Ma'am._

 _—_ _¿Tienes a alguien en mente? —Estaba algo inquieta. — Te ruego, por lo que más quieras, no digas "Chloé."_

 _—_ _No pensaba en ella, tranquila._

 _—_ _Menos mal, esa rubia hueca es realmente odiosa._

 _Marinette sonrió. — Tengo en mente a otro_ ** _rubio._**

.

Tras meditar vagamente sobre su situación, la joven de cabello ónix observaba su figura en el espejo de cuerpo entero, negó con la cabeza y arrojó la camiseta rosa que estaba probándose. Echó una rápida ojeada a la pila de ropa que estaba acumulándose en una esquina de su habitación. Suspiró con aburrimiento.

No encontraba algo que llamara su atención, iba a darse por vencida, hasta que un recuerdo la azotó violentamente.

 _¿Aún seguiría ahí?_ _Había pasado bastante tiempo…_

Fue a su armario y abrió el último cajón, sonrió al verlo completamente intacto. Su prima la mataría por ello, aunque, fue su culpa por olvidarlo ahí desde un inicio.

 _—_ Lo siento, _Bri,_ pero esto es una emergencia. _—_ Dijo en voz baja.

El año pasado su prima Bridgette había llegado de visita desde Seúl y se quedó con su familia alrededor de dos meses.

Al comienzo creyó que era una molesta fanática de la moda y aunque su relación empezó con el pie izquierdo, se dieron cuenta más tarde que ambas se habían juzgado muy mal. Y después de arreglar sus diferencias, ella había decidido mostrarle la vida en París, llevarla a la gran Torre Eiffel, dar paseos por el río Sena y hacer compras en Champs-Elysée, aunque este último la dejó casi en la ruina.

Diablos, cómo la echaba de menos, esa pequeña loca las metía constantemente en problemas con la ley por su mal comportamiento, más de una vez tuvieron que escapar de los hombres del señor Raincomprix.

Sin duda, habían sido los mejores dos meses de su vida, y como todo lo bueno siempre tiene que terminar, el día de su partida, Bri le dijo que podía visitarla cuando quisiera y que estaría encantada de tenerla en Corea.

Ambas chicas lloraron como Magdalenas en el aeropuerto, parecía que no había fuerza en el mundo que pudiera despegarlas. Dibujó una breve sonrisa de nostalgia ante ese recuerdo.

Marinette levantó entre sus dedos el hermoso vestido guinda de flores, se avergonzó un poco al ver el escote, aunque no era vulgar.

A Bri le quedaba muy bien todo lo que se pusiera, pero _¿se vería bien en ella?_

Su prima tenía un bonito cuerpo, parecía tener todo en su lugar. Era como si la pubertad la hubiera violado una y otra vez y a ella tan solo la hubieran dejado en el olvido con su aspecto de niña. _Qué injusta eres, madre naturaleza._

Al menos daba gracias de tener un bonito trasero, de esos que nunca nadie verá en su vida por culpa de las toneladas de ropa que lo ocultaban.

Ella se apresuró a probarse el vestido, le quedaba tres dedos por encima de la mitad del muslo. Le gustaba lo que veía, pero no creyó que sus padres aprobarían su nueva forma de vestir, por lo que trató de ocultar más piel. Se colocó unas medias bucaneras negras, las largas botas marrones de Bri, y sólo por precaución, llevó un holgado y fino sweater pálido que la protegería de la mirada de los curiosos y de los _pervertidos_.

No quiso cambiar su peinado por ahora, amaba llevarlo amarrado en dos coletas altas.

Admiró por última vez su atuendo e hizo un gesto de aprobación.

 _—_ Bri, juro que cuando te vea te daré un gran beso no-gay. _—_ Tomó su bolso y antes de partir, respiró hondo, tenía la esperanza de que su mala suerte no fuera tan perra con ella ese día. _— Dios, no me hagas hacer el ridículo frente al chico de mis sueños._

.

.

.

Adrien se despertó por el ruido al lado de la habitación en la que se encontraba. Irritado golpeó con su pie la pared.

— Nathanaël, cállate, quiero dormir, haces mucho ruido. —Bufó. Estiró su brazo y tomó su teléfono de la mesilla de noche. Eran las seis y cincuenta y dos de la mañana. — ¿No crees que es muy temprano como para estar haciendo **_eso_**? —Rio somnoliento y cubrió su cabeza bajo una almohada.

De pronto oyó el golpeteó en su puerta y alguien que dijo: — No seas vago, llegarás tarde a clases, báñate y vístete, haré el desayuno. —El rubio apretó más la almohada contra su cara y alzó el brazo para hacer un gesto ofensivo con el dedo medio. — Hoy le confirmaré la hora a Chloé para ir al concierto. —Eso lo despabiló completamente. Se levantó rápido y abrió la puerta.

— Espero ver croissants en la mesa. —Sentenció con sorna. — Y que los omelettes no estén quemados.

— ¿Algo más, mi amo? —Le dijo en tono sarcástico.

— Oh, sí, que me digas dónde escondes tu _Pornucopia_ , eso me alegraría mucho la mañana.

— Te das cuenta que aquí no hay eso, ¿verdad? —Sonrió.

— Debes estar muy aburrido en las noches. Pobre de ti.

— Puedo sobrevivir. —Ambos chicos dejaron escapar una risa. — Te espero abajo, no te demores o perderemos el tren.

— Lo que digas, mamá. —El rubio cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra esta. — _Así que Nathanaël y Chloé finalmente tendrán una cita._ —Pensó. — _No a muchos les gustará esa noticia…—_ Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa traviesa y de medio lado.

Ahora sólo quedaba ver como sus acciones echaban raíces entre los demás.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **¡Gracias por leerme!**

No creí que me tomara tanto tiempo actualizar, but aquí está(?)

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. ¡Nos vemos en

la próxima actualización! ( _cofcof enunosañosmástalvez cofcof_ )

 **.**

 ** _Glosario_**

 *** WWE:** World Wrestling Entertainment, era una serie de lucha libre.

 *** Frè:** Es la forma corta de Frère ("hermano" en francés) que utiliza Adrien para referirse a Nath. Algo así como "bro".

 *** Le Maurice:** Es uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de París.  
* **Ma'am:** Madame

* **Pornucopia:** Es un documental americano de HBO que se centra en la Industria del Porno de California, siendo entrevistada varias estrellas pornográficas. En este caso Adrien se refiere al porno de Nathanaël.


	5. ¡No molestes a la oveja!

**Aclaraciones:** MLB ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra de Thomas Astruc.

Esta historia es un AU (Universo Alterno).

 **Advertencia:** Lenguaje vulgar y algo de Ooc(?)

 ** _Summary:_** Él creía que era una chica tonta y sin ningún encanto femenino, el tipo de mujer del que ningún hombre se detendría a mitad de la calle para observarla con descaro, sin embargo, había algo en Marinette que lo irritaba más que a nada, y era su terquedad, la misma que lo había colocado en esa situación...

 _._

 _._

 ** _Dopamina_**

 _._

 _._

 _By: TheChatNoirsMeow_

 _._

 _._

 ** _Capítulo 4_**

 _¡No molestes a la oveja!_

.

.

— Entonces, ¿pasaste la noche en casa de Nathanaël a pesar de la advertencia escrita de tu padre? —Le preguntó un moreno con total desconcierto.

— Efectivamente.

— Rayos, no quisiera tener que ser tú en estos momentos. —Le dio un gran bocado al pastelillo que había comprado hace unos minutos. Ambos estaban en receso, sentados en una mesa en el centro de la cafetería.

Adrien ahogó un bostezo, aún se sentía cansado. La remolacha andante lo arrastró de su casa para ir a tiempo al sub. Detestaba los viajes en tren por las mañanas, siempre estaba reventando de gente y muy apenas podías encontrar asientos disponibles.

Hubieran llegado igual de temprano en su motocicleta y no haber tenido que atravesar a la gran multitud.

Podía recordar la breve discusión que tuvieron antes de partir.

 _— ¡Y ya te dije que podemos llegar a tiempo en la motocicleta, rábano!_

 _— ¿Ah sí? ¿Acelerando en los semáforos? ¿Atropellando ancianas? —El rubio no lo negó. — Sé que manejas como un loco por la pista, probablemente yo me hubiera caído en las primeras cuadras y tú no te habrías dado cuenta de mi cadáver hasta que llegaras a la escuela. —Quizás el pelirrojo tenía razón, sin embargo, no aceptó del todo los cargos._

 _— Iría con más cuidado._

 _— ¿Lo harías? —Entrecerró los ojos, mirándolo con recelo._

 _— Tal vez._

 _— Ni hablar, dejas esa cosa aquí y vamos al sub ahora. —Adrien gruñó unas cuántas maldiciones, le echó una última ojeada a su bebé y de mala gana fue detrás de él hacia la estación._

— Tendré que ir por ella después de clases…—Dijo en voz baja.

— ¿Ir por quién? ¿Alguna nueva conquista, Romeo? —Bromeó su amigo, devolviéndolo al presente.

— Nino, mi vida no siempre gira en torno a unas lindas piernas.

— ¿Y quieres que me crea eso? —Enarcó una ceja.

El rubio suspiró y le dio un sorbo a su jugo de naranja. — ¿Cómo es posible que mi mejor amigo me tenga en tan alta estima? —Fingió estar dolido.

— Pero si eres el playboy más grande de la escuela, corrección, de varias escuelas. ¿Quieres que te recuerde las audiciones con las chicas de _Lycée Fénelon_?

— De acuerdo, ya entendí. —Adrien recordaba perfectamente ese suceso, uno de los más picantes y dignos de ser atesorados en su memoria. ¡Y cómo olvidarlo! Tenía a todas las chicas de la obra de teatro siguiéndolo a todas partes…

— Oye, tierra llamando al señor pantalones calientes. —Nino agitaba su mano cerca de él. — Estás recordándolo, ¿cierto? —Hizo una mueca divertida. — Eres un pervertido de lo peor.

— No hice nada malo…no con todas. —No era mentira después de todo.

— Tú no tienes remedio, un día llegará una chica que te hará perder la cabeza. —Dio otro mordisco.

 _Muy tarde, Nino, ya hubo una._ — Si conoces a alguien, preséntamela, ¡estaría encantado de enseñarle las reglas del juego!

— ¿Qué dice tu padre al respecto?

— Supongo que no está al tanto de eso.

— ¿En serio? Me sorprende, ya que tú has salido con varias chicas, entre ellas hijas de sus amigos.

— Exactamente, tú lo has dicho, solo salíamos, jamás les dije que quería una relación seria y tampoco las llevé a mi casa.

— Así que, ¿nunca has llevado a una chica a la mansión Agreste? —Nino le sonrió y dio un sorbo a lo que parecía ser un energizante.

— El día que lleve a una chica a mi casa, será el día en que esté bien jodido.

— Pero Chloé ha estado ahí varias veces.

— Ella es una de esas excepciones, es mi amiga de la infancia. _Amigas sí, conquistas no._

— Alto ahí, ¿tienes amigas a las que no les haces nada de nada? —Su incredulidad irritó un poco al rubio.

— Sí, Nino, también tengo amigas con las que NO follo.

El moreno dio un largo silbido y dijo: — Ver para creer.

Adrien iba a responderle a eso cuando apareció un muchacho de aproximadamente un metro ochenta y siete, llevaba un suéter rojo y unos pantalones oscuros.

— Ugh, creo que se me acaba de revolver el estómago.

— ¡Ja! Muy gracioso, Agreste. —Respondió con una sonrisa burlona el recién llegado.

— ¿Qué hay, Kim? — Saludó Nino.

— ¿Les importa si me siento con ustedes? Quiero un poco de buena compañía. —Tomó asiento al lado del rubio y echó en la mesa varias barritas de cereal.

— Incluso si te dijéramos que no, igual te sentarías. —Dijo Adrien con expresión aburrida.

— Ah, pero yo sé que te gusta mi presencia, sólo que eres un maldito hijo de puta para admitirlo. —El moreno evitó soltar una risa ante el comentario de Kim.

— Lo que sea. —Dirigió su vista a las barritas. — ¿Por qué siempre comes esa basura?

— Esta "basura" ayuda a mantenerme en forma antes de cualquier partido.

— Es una lástima que no haga milagros con tu cerebro. —Nino y Kim rieron.

— ¿Alguien está de mal humor? ¿Qué pasó, Agreste? ¿Alguna de tus novias te dejó por alguien más?—Preguntó con mofa el castaño.

— Como si eso fuera posible. —Bufó.

— Está molesto por algo y creo que tiene relación con Nathanaël. —Explicó Nino.

— Ese enano, ¿qué mierda pudo haberte hecho? —Kim masticaba ruidosamente una barrita.

— Me hizo dejar mi Harley en su casa y me jaló hasta una estación repleta de gente. —El rubio tomó nuevamente de su jugo. — Soy prácticamente claustrofóbico, me sentía como en una lata de sardinas.

— Eso explica tu humor de perros, pero vamos, sé cómo animarte.

— ¿Cómo?

— Alix propuso ir a uno de esos bares que están en el centro de la ciudad después del concierto de Jagged, llamó para hacernos una reservación en unos de los box vip. Tú y Nino tienen que ir. —Ambos se echaron miradas y Adrien dijo: — ¿Quiénes se supone que estarán?

— Invitamos a todos los de la escuela que van a ir al concierto, pero en el box solo estaremos los más cercanos. Tú, Nino, Chloé, Nathanaël, Juleka y quizás su novia Rose.

— Pero Rose no es su novia… —Cuestionó el moreno. — ¿Aún sigues creyendo que son lesbianas?

Kim se encogió de hombros. — Mira, te digo que algo me dice que esas dos tienen algo más que una simple amistad, a mí no me van a convencer de lo contrario.

— Si no recuerdas, Rose salía con un muchacho hace un tiempo. —Nino dirigió su atención hacia Adrien. — ¿Recuerdas su nombre?

— Ali o algo así. —Adrien conocía a Ali antes de que él y Rose empezaran a salir. Era el hijo de unos políticos y amigos de su padre. Se lo había topado unas cuántas veces en esos aburridos eventos que tenían los estirados de la alta sociedad.

La primera vez que se lo presentaron fue en la fiesta de una famosa ex-actriz parisina.

El chico lucía completamente normal y aburrido para él, por lo que no trató de entablar una conversación, pero se sorprendió cuando Ali se le acercó y de improvisto sacó a flote el tema de motocicletas y automóviles. _Realmente empezó a hablarle en su propio idioma._

Y tras unas cuántas horas de charla en la celebración, se enteró que él también asistía a escondidas a las carreras ilegales. ¡Hasta llegó a participar en unas cuantas!

Desde esa vez, se hicieron algo así como "amigos" y todas las reuniones en las que coincidían en la ciudad, era para fugarse en silencio y terminar en fiestas de amigos del rubio. Y en una de esas conoció a Rose.

Juleka casi mata a Adrien cuando se lo presentó a ella, la chica estaba histérica, creyendo que era un patán si es que el tal Ali era amigo suyo, pero él, de mala gana, le explicó que pese a que hubiera aplaudido un comportamiento como ese, Ali era todo lo contrario. Era amable y muy educado.

Entonces, después de vigilarlo de cerca, Juleka pudo calmarse y darse cuenta que en efecto, el moreno era un buen chico.

Aunque siempre tenía ese extraño brillo en los ojos cuando los veía a él y Rose tan juntos. Unos creían que era porque Ali se robaba a su mejor amiga y por eso ella estaba echando chispas, aunque otros no estaban tan seguros de eso, pero les gustaba la idea de tener a Juleka sin la compañía de la pequeña rubia.

 _— Adrien, te odio y lo sabes. —Le musitó antes de besarlo y caer inconsciente en sus brazos. Él sintió sus saladas lágrimas._

 _— Lo siento, Juleka, no imaginé que esto pasaría… —Y la cargó hasta llevarla a su casa, alejando a todos los idiotas que quisieran aprovecharse de ella esa noche._

— _Bullshit.*_ —Canturreó Kim. Nino rodó los ojos y se fue por un nuevo energizante a la máquina de sodas.

— ¿A qué hora Alix y tú irán al concierto? —Preguntó el rubio. El otro tragó rápido la barrita y dijo: — Estaremos en las primeras filas desde las siete en punto. — ¿Quieres que pasemos por ti y Nino? Iremos en el coche de Alix, ya sabes, voy a tomar y no es bueno que maneje, así que ella se ofreció.

— No, descuida, debo pasar por alguien antes.

— ¿Irás con Nino y Nathanaël?

— Nino irá yendo con Iván, parece que le pidió un favor, no sé qué se traen entre manos.

— Así que supongo que irás con Nath. —Adrien dibujó una sonrisa.

— Oh, él…ya tiene _otros_ planes.

— ¿Con quién? ¿Con la Mona Lisa? —Se burló.

El rubio fingió inocencia antes de decirle: — ¿No sabías que Chloé lo invitó a salir? Estarán bastante cerca en el concierto. ¿Qué crees que pasará cuando la noche acabe? —Apoyó un codo sobre la mesa y descansó el mentón sobre su palma, sonriéndole. — Creo que puedo hacerme una buena idea. —Su sonrisa se ensanchó más cuando escuchó el ruido de las barritas de cereal triturarse en la mano de Kim. _Tan predecible siempre._

— Bien por él, ojalá se divierta. —Su voz sonaba más grave.

— De casualidad, no te molesta, ¿verdad?

— ¿Molestarme? ¿Por salir con mi ex? ¡Para nada! Les deseo lo mejor.

— Pero si ella ni siquiera fue tu novia, no tienes derecho a cabrearte así.

— ¡Que no estoy cabreado! —Exclamó impaciente. — Nathanaël puede follársela si así lo quiere, no es mi jodido problema. —Apretó un puño bajo la mesa.

— Pues, no sabes disimularlo muy bien. Yo solo espero que Alix no vea que aún te sigue afectando Chloé o pateará tu culo.

— Ya no siento nada por la hijita de papá.

Adrien se levantó y antes de retirarse, soltó:

 _— Si sigues repitiéndote eso, puede que te creas tus propias mentiras._ —Alzó las cejas. — _Ahora, ¿quién es el del humor de perros, Kim?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

El de ojos verdes pasó cerca de donde estaba Nino y le hizo unas señas para que sepa que iría por ahí y lo vería más tarde en clases. El moreno asintió y siguió golpeando con odio la máquina de sodas, la maldita se había comido varias de sus monedas. Él negó divertido y desapareció.

Era mejor no estar cerca de un Kim a punto de estallar _,_ no estaba con ganas de escucharlo dar su discurso del novio fiel y demás mierdas para ocultar sus celos.

Trató de buscar a Nathanaël y a su rubia amiga, pero no dio con ninguno de ellos, tal vez fueron por algo más de privacidad. _Muy bien, Chloé, esta vez sí te luciste._

Dio un nuevo bostezo y se encaminó a la biblioteca, podría echarse una corta siesta ahí hasta la próxima clase. Tenía casi veinticinco minutos para descansar.

Cuando llegó, se dio cuenta que ni siquiera estaba la extraña bibliotecaria. Una anciana amargada que parecía no haberse echado un polvo en más de un siglo. _Probablemente ya se jubiló mientras estaba perdiendo el tiempo en la cafetería. Pensó._

Se escabulló sigilosamente, tomó un libro y se recostó en dos de esos asientos de goma de colores que estaban en un rincón del lugar.

Si alguien lo pillaba, haría creer que estaba leyendo algo de historia.

Se acomodó unas gafas de sol que tenía guardadas en el bolsillo y colocó el libro sobre sus piernas.

El sueño empezó a inundarlo, cuando de pronto, escuchó como una pila de libros caía y a alguien gemir de dolor, muy cerca de donde estaba él.

Adrien bajó las gafas con un dedo y la vista de unas llamativas bragas rosa le daban la bienvenida. _Bueno, te perdono por eso, extraña._

La muchacha tomó su cabeza y luego gateó para recoger todos los libros que se encontraban dispersos.

— _¿Por qué tengo que ser tan torpe?_ —Susurraba la chica, una y otra vez.

El rubio podía oírla, pero su atención estaba fija en esos muslos de media alta. La vista era encantadora y más porque ella se mecía al tomar cada libro sin darse cuenta que tenía a un descarado espectador.

Colocó la mano por encima de la bragueta, acomodándose el futuro **_problema_** entre sus pantalones. _Quédate quieto, no es momento de que hagas tu aparición._

Se puso nuevamente las gafas cuando vio a la joven sacudirse la parte baja de su vestido, con la intención de levantarse.

Ella se giró un poco y el rubio ahogó una tos al darse cuenta de quién era. Trató de ignorarla y fingir estar descansando.

La chica escuchó el ruido y cuando lo vio, lo escudriñó violentamente. Ella se acercó hasta donde estaba él y pateó fuerte el asiento que estaba bajo sus pies.

Adrien reaccionó, y alzó la mirada ante ella.

— ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa, loca? —Preguntó.

— Lo que me pasa es que tengo la impresión de que cierto tipo ha estado viendo mis bragas.

— ¿En serio? Qué mal que dejen entrar a degenerados a esta escuela.

— Al único que veo es a ti, _Agreste._

— ¿Es que siempre tienes que arruinar una linda mañana, _Dupain_? —Levantó sus gafas hasta dejarlas descansar en su cabeza. Ella se mordió el labio. _Extraño._ — Yo vine a echar una siesta, no a buscar problemas y tú vienes como si nada a atacarme. ¿Qué cojones te hice? ¿Acaso es mi culpa de que seas una torpe ruidosa? —Ella abrió la boca para replicarle, pero nada salió de su garganta. — Hasta un elefante hace menos ruido que tú.

— ¿Me estás diciendo gorda, imbécil? —Siseó y volvió a patearle el asiento.

— ¡Deja de hacer eso! —Bramó. — No te llamé gorda en ningún momento.

— ¡Me comparaste con un elefante!

Adrien se sujetó el puente de la nariz. — Estoy tratando de contenerme para no alzarte sobre mis hombros y arrojarte por el balcón. Así que, solo vete, ¿sí? —Le dijo en un tono _casi_ calmado.

— Vete al diablo, Adrien. —Pateó esta vez su pierna y cuando Marinette vio que él pretendía pararse para cumplir con su amenaza, ella se fue corriendo como si el infierno la persiguiera.

El rubio chasqueó la lengua, estaba irritado con esa latosa por no dejarlo dormir, pero más lo estaba consigo mismo por haber apreciado de más sus piernas. _Ah, maldita mocosa y sus panties de puta._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Marinette estaba controlando su respiración, se había ido a refugiar al baño de chicas.

Por un momento creyó que estaba golpeando el asiento del rubio, pero en realidad le había dado un golpe muy fuerte en la pierna, que lo hizo arquearse de dolor. Estuvo tan furiosa que no pudo darse cuenta a tiempo de dónde apuntaba.

 _Quizás él iba a arrojarla por un balcón después de clases._

— Ese tonto tuvo la culpa desde el comienzo. —Infló sus mejillas y éstas se colorearon de un leve rubor. Estaba segura que él había visto de más al momento en que se tropezó. — Además me dijo gorda…—Frunció el ceño.

Para empeorar la situación, el rubio había hecho énfasis a su legendaria torpeza. ¡Lo odiaba! Pero el maldito tenía razón, no podía culparlo por ser así de despistada.

Recordó también el breve lapsus en que su mente se quedó en blanco cuando lo vio quitarse las gafas de sol. Si ella no lo conociera, podría incluso reconocer que era bastante apuesto. _Lamentablemente lo conozco y sé que no dejará de ser un cretino._

Un poco más calmada, Marinette salió de su escondite, viendo en ambas direcciones por si la amenaza estaba cerca. Agradeció que no hubieran alumnos por ahí.

Decidió ir a su próxima clase, y a pesar de que aún le quedaban cerca de diez minutos libres, prefería esperar dentro.

Dio unos cuántos pasos, cuando repentinamente creyó haber visto por el rabillo del ojo una borrosa mancha roja doblar en la esquina. Se detuvo en seco.

 _¿Acaso él…?_

Caminó casi de puntillas detrás de la "mancha" y cuidadosamente asomó su cabeza.

Comprobó que en efecto, era Nathanaël, pero estaba de espaldas y hablaba con alguien. _¿Quién podía ser? ¿Adrien? No, imposible, lo había dejado en la biblioteca hace unos minutos, además de que si hubiera sido él, podría ver parte de su rostro. Él era unos centímetros más alto que Nath. ¿Entonces?_

Desde el ángulo en donde se encontraba se le hacía difícil espiar.

 _Bravo, Marinette, nuevamente lo estás acosando._

Se mordió la uña del dedo pulgar. ¿Espiar o ir a clases?

Eligió lo segundo, pero antes de darse la media vuelta y hacer como que nada pasó, una risa femenina llamó su atención. _Oh, no no, por todo lo que es sagrado._

 _— ¡Chloé! —_ Ahogó un gemido. — _¿Qué era eso tan gracioso? ¡Maldita sea, cuenten el chiste!_ —Se dijo a sí misma. — _¿Desde cuándo Chloé y Nath eran tan cercanos?_

No es que no fueran amigos, ella los había observado de vez en cuando, intercambiando algunas palabras o estando con sus otros amigos reunidos, pero jamás compartiendo un momento a solas, un momento que parecía tan… **íntimo.**

¿Será que estaba imaginándose cosas o eran los celos sacando sus propias conclusiones?

Agitó la cabeza. No es que deba importarle las amistades femeninas que el pelirrojo tuviera, nunca le molestó, sólo odiaba a las chicas que no tenían nada de respeto por el espacio personal de uno, especialmente las que andaban rondando a _su_ Nath.

Aún así, sentía que algo no encajaba.

— _Tal vez ellos están compartiendo una agradable charla sobre el clima, con sonrisas, muy cercanos el uno del otro…_

Detestaba a la rubia por razones justificadas, pero nunca la había odiado por tener la atención de un chico. Hasta ahora.

Y a pesar de que Chloé era una _cock tease*_ profesional _,_ no era común verla tan "interesada" en alguno de los chicos que conformaban su grupito de siempre. A excepción del otro rubio, quien no se veía muy entusiasmado por sus muestras de especial afecto.

Si por ella fuera posible, le pondría las tetas en la cara a Adrien mientras hablaban de algo sumamente importante y éste ni siquiera le haría caso. _Supongo que por eso tiene una pizca de mi respeto._

Quiso tratar de escuchar algo, lo que fuera, pero el sonido del timbre de clases la alertó. ¿En qué momento el tiempo pasó volando? _Jodida buena suerte que me cargo._

Los vio por última vez y se fue corriendo hasta su aula. Sería bastante bochornoso quedarse un minuto más ahí y ser pillada por alguno de los dos.

.

Marinette llegó agitada, la maestra Mendeleiev aún no había llegado y algunos de sus compañeros ya estaban ahí. Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y tomó asiento en la tercera fila.

Hoy se supone que verían alguna rara cinta de video sobre el reino animal y su entorno. No le pareció la gran cosa en ese momento.

Se recostó aburrida contra su asiento, viendo a los demás ingresar con esa expresión en sus rostros que decía que esta clase sería igual de divertida como ir a alimentar a las aves en Place de l'Alma.

Por un segundo su piel se erizó y casi se cae de la silla. Acababa de ver a Adrien. _¿Ya no querrá cumplir con su amenaza?_ Intentó desviar la mirada.

El rubio llegaba a la par con Nino, parecía que él le había dicho algo gracioso porque al moreno no dejaba de sonreír. _¡Espero que no le haya contado lo de mis bragas o lo mato!_

Ella tragó saliva, sin respiración cuando Adrien pasó por su lado y se agachó para atarse lentamente los cordones. Pudo escuchar como una risilla se escapaba de sus labios.

Se ruborizó furiosamente y trató de ignorarlo. Esa sabandija disfrutaba haciéndola incomodar. _¡Coño!, ¿cuánto puede tardarse alguien en atarse los zapatos?_

— _¿Te sucede algo, Marinette?_ —Le susurró desde el suelo. Ella seguía evitando su mirada. — _¿Acaso el gato te comió la lengua?_

 _—_ Evapórate, Agreste. —Contraatacó. Él dibujó una sonrisa.

— Con mucho gusto. —Y se sentó detrás suyo.

 _— Hijo de…_

— Buenos días, veo que la mayoría está aquí. —Saludó toscamente una mujer. Era Mendeleiev. — Como les dije en mi anterior clase, hoy veremos un documental, nos enfocaremos en el reino animal, así que quiero que presten atención y dejen sus teléfonos. —La maestra fulminó a unas chicas que estaban mandando textos en la fila derecha. — Después de esto voy a asignar grupos de tres para una investigación del tema. ¿Les quedó claro? —Todos asintieron de mala gana.

Y las luces del aula se hicieron más tenues. Marinette no dejaba de tamborilear sus dedos sobre la mesa.

— Oye, no creas que me he olvidado de lo que pasó. Aún me duele la pierna de ese golpe. —Pronunció en voz baja el fastidioso vecino de atrás.

— Te lo tenías bien merecido, bastardo. —Arrastró las palabras. — Ahora, cierra el pico o Mendeleiev nos corta la cabeza.

La joven no volvió a escuchar al rubio, pero sentía como él la taladraba con la mirada. _Aún quiere hacerme pagar…_

Quiso centrar su atención al video y relajarse al ver como una leona mutilaba a un inocente venado. _Qué lindo, se está llevando la pierna cercenada de Bambi a sus crías._

Las siguientes escenas se volvían más intensas, en una, habían dos leones machos peleándose por una hembra, se podía ver claramente cómo la sangre caía de ambos. Finalmente el león vencedor mató al otro macho y fue tras su premio. _Tan románticos, están teniendo sexo cerca del cadáver._

Marinette hizo un gesto de asco, algunos animales podían ser bastante crueles.

La cinta cambió y ahora se podía ver una manada de lobos, corriendo entre el bosque.

Sintió un poco de simpatía al descubrir que los lobos toman una pareja, se dice que incluso para toda su vida. Son fieles, protectores con su compañera y con sus cachorros. Eran algo así como una familia unida. _A comparación del león desgraciado._

Dio un largo suspiro. La vida de estas magníficas criaturas llamaban su atención.

— Entonces, ¿te gustan los lobos? —Volvió a escuchar al rubio detrás suyo, podía sentir el tono burlón en esa oración.

Ella vio que la maestra estaba en la primera fila, absorta en la película, así que aprovechó para darse la vuelta en su asiento y con mala cara decirle a su compañero: — Si no dejas de acabarme la paciencia, haré lo mismo con tu pierna que esa leona con el venado.

En una sonrisa ladina, Adrien le respondió: — Oh, inténtalo y verás, preciosa.

— Hecho. —Aceptó el reto.

.

.

.

 **¡Gracias por leerme!**

¡Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo!

¡La próxima actualización será cuando la máquina de sodas deje de tragarse las monedas de Nino! (?)

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Glosario_**

 ** _*_ Bullshit:** Decir mierdas, gilipolleces o tonterías.

 ***Cock tease:** Calienta pollas, provocadora.


End file.
